Lavanda y tabaco
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Puede que ella no esté en su cama al día siguiente, pero su aroma nunca podrá abandonarlo: aroma de lavanda y tabaco. AxI *Fic participante del Reto Anual 2017 en el Foro La Mansión Hellsing.


Hellsing y sus personajes petenecen a K. Hirano blablá.

Fic participante en el _Reto Anual 2017_ del foro **La Mansión Hellsing**.

Fic 2/14(?)

 **Actividad 4:** Fic de tu otp con final triste.

 **OTP:** Alucard x Integra.

 **N.A:** Universo Alterno (AU). Varios horrores porque es un trabajo rápido (y no me convence nada, pero estamos en julio y apenas llevo un solo fic del reto, auch).

* * *

 **LAVANDA Y TABACO**

 _Reconozco tu aroma, te conozco bien. Me había vuelto adicto a ti…_

 _James Blunt_

 _._

Las lluvias de febrero corren juguetonas sobre los tejados de Londres. Se esconden entre los callejones, bailan bajo los faroles y arman pozas cristalinas sobre los adoquines. Ojos de agua en los cuales saltarán los niños y las mujeres admirarán su reflejo al día siguiente.

En una habitación del piso tres en el bonito edificio frente al parque un hombre se remueve en la cama buscando la tibieza de su compañera.

Alucard gruñe adormilado, aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo delgado junto a él. Sus manos sujetan la piel sedosa como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer.

—No voy a irme aún —susurra la voz suave, apaciguadora—. No me estrujes demasiado.

La respuesta llega en forma de otro gruñido apagado, como un puchero infantil, y ella se echa a reír a medida que él murmura cosas ininteligibles, pero el agarre de sus brazos cede un poco. La cabeza rubia de la mujer busca un lugar cómodo sobre su pecho, mientras los largos cabellos rubios se enredan entre las sábanas y los dedos delgados se enlazan con las manos grandes puestas sobre el estómago delicado. Respira hondo.

—Vuelve a dormir —dice, apretando ligeramente sus manos—, aún estoy aquí.

Con la nariz pegada a la nuca de su compañera, Alucard busca allí el aroma suave a tabaco fino al que está acostumbrado. Una mezcla sutil de tabaco y lavanda.

Había aspirado tantas veces ese enigmático aroma que podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Era único, inconfundible a pesar de tener componentes tan simples. Era capaz de adivinarlo entre el cabello largo de su amada, en las sábanas, en el pijama guardado bajo los cobertores, en las almohadas; persistía aún entre las ropas guardadas en una esquina del armario. Podía reconocerlo incluso en una habitación a oscuras y guiarse por él.

Mueve la palma de su mano abierta a través del abdomen, provocándole cosquillas. La risa clara inundando la habitación en medio de la noche le trae una punzada de calidez a su pecho, ¡llevaba tanto tiempo sin escucharla! La extrañaba. Repite el movimiento una vez más, y la mujer entre sus brazos se agita, dándose media vuelta para encararlo en la oscuridad de las sábanas; puede adivinar los ojos azules clavados en él, con esa mirada firme y tranquila patentada en sus iris oscuros, esa mirada que solo estaba dedicada a él, escondida entre las paredes de su habitación. Se inclina para buscar los ansiados labios.

—Deberías estar durmiendo, Alucard…

—Te extrañé.

Sonriendo, ella sube las manos para acariciarle la mejilla pálida. El roce tibio envía olas de recuerdos a través de sus venas, y él suspira ensoñador, apoyándose en la caricia suave. Y de pronto tiene ganas de hablar, de contarle cualquier cosa.

—¿Recuerdas a Seras? —pregunta, sabiendo que ella no la olvidaría—. Va a casarse el mes que viene.

Siente a su novia reírse bajito, casi con dulzura.

—¿Pip logró convencerla al fin?

Asiente, besando las puntas de los dedos que ahora acarician su rostro cerca de su boca.

—Se irán de vacaciones a Italia. ¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros…?

Es el turno de ella para asentir, melancólica.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo…

—Deberías volver algún día.

Alucard ronronea, acariciándole la espalda desnuda por debajo de la camisa.

—Tal vez —concede—, pero no sería lo mismo.

Las manos de ella abandonan su rostro y lo abrazan por el cuello, trayendo sus rostros más juntos. Va depositando besos de pluma en la frente, por la nariz, sobre los párpados, en los labios, la barbilla.

—No —acepta—, pero igual deberías ir. Es un bonito lugar.

Con las manos ansiosas, él la lleva más cerca suyo, presionando sus cuerpos juntos en busca de esa calidez natural, queriendo sentirla por completo. La abraza fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca —y eso es exactamente lo que desea—, como si el solo hecho de soltarla significa que su presencia se diluirá entre sus brazos igual que arena entre los dedos. Hace tanto tiempo que no la siente tan cerca que la sola idea de soltarla duele.

—Te extraño —vuelve a repetir, muy cerca de su cuello, mientras ella le devuelve el abrazo apretado—. Siempre te extraño.

—Yo también —los dedos largos pasan a través de sus cabellos oscuros, calmándolo—. Vuelve a dormir, Alucard. Aún no me voy.

—Desearía que no lo hicieras.

Afuera, las corrientes de aire van jugando con las últimas gotas de lluvia que se quedaron atrás, perdidas entre los tejados, y ahora se estrellan contra los cristales de las ventanas. No falta demasiado para el despunte del alba, pero aún hay tiempo, piensa Alucard; aún hay tiempo para abrazar a la mujer rubia en su cama. Para aspirar su aroma de tabaco y lavanda.

.

.

El sol asoma curioso y tímido entre los despojos de algodón que las nubes dejaron olvidados la noche anterior. Dentro de la habitación del departamento 9, tercer piso, un hombre moreno se remueve con pereza. El sueño va desapareciendo poco a poco de su organismo, pero la calidez de las sábanas aún lo ata a la cama. Ganando apenas una batalla de voluntades abre los ojos para mirar el techo vacío; está solo en la cama, como siempre. Vuelve a cerrarlos y suspira resignado.

El reloj sobre su mesa de noche marca las ocho de la mañana. A su lado, la fotografía de una mujer rubia con una media sonrisa le da los buenos días.

Alucard hunde la cara entre las almohadas, buscando sin querer el olor familiar en ellas. Han pasado ocho meses y él aún no puede resignarse a dejarla ir. No tiene las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Es demasiado difícil aceptar que Integra Hellsing ya no se despierta a su lado por las mañanas, que solo es un recuerdo bonito entre las personas que la conocieron, un sentimiento doloroso entre aquellos que la extrañan; un aroma característico entre sus sábanas.

Es demasiado doloroso pensar que ahora ella es un nombre más entre el montón de lápidas.

.

* * *

Soy tan mala escribiendo cosas tristes. A mi cerebro solo se le ocurrían parodias locas y cosas extrañas, así que...es lo que hay, supongo.

¡Nos leemos por allí o por allá! :)


End file.
